forgive the quotes
by nen
Summary: -Remember the last time we were like this? she smiled. James couldn't help smiling too and nodding. He looked into those green eyes like once before and brushed Lily's hair of her shoulders: -I remember
1. beginning

A/N: well, here starts this fairy tale. I rebuilt it and am much more happy with it now than before, so you have to rrr or lots of nasty smelly things will happen. Oh yes, I'm also on the look out for a beta-reader because I'm not as comfortable with English as I thought I would be.  
  
The story starts  
  
The meeting  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and Remus rampaged out of their dormitory, the three practically carrying the latter. The clock had just stroke eleven, and the full moon had revieled itself from behind the curtain of clouds. The boys were in a big hurry. Because of some nameless reason, they had succeeded not to notice the big yellow ball hanging in the night sky. Remus was in great pain, already growing hair on the palms of his hands, and the other three were panicking. Losing control of their limbs in hysteria, they made a horrible racket of just coming out of the dormitory.  
  
Peter was the first to notice her. He nudged James, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"What should we do?" he asked. "She's going to tell", Peter looked at the girl worriedly.  
  
James was the only one still controlling his thoughts. He threw the invisibility cloak he was holding to Sirius and whispered nodding his head toward the girl: "You two take care of Remus, hide him with this. I'll take care of her."  
  
Sirius nodded and quickly dove under the cloak pulling Remus beside him. The potrait hole opened and a small rat went through it.  
  
"Hi Lily", said James sitting down casually next to her. The girl was sitting legs crossed on the sofa a book open in her lap. Her red hair had fallen in front of her face as she had bent down to read the clearly interesting book.  
  
She did not answer right away, but only lifted her chin a little, obviously having a hard time taking her eyes of the book. "Evening", she muttered.  
  
"So what's up?" James asked, relieved. If the girl was so into this book she probably hadn't noticed the mysterious dissapearance of his friends.  
  
The girl tore her attention away from the book and looked at the boy. James was startled of the fear he could see in her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked sincerely worried.  
  
"Oh no, no. It's just the book", her eyes relaxed taking now a warm expression. She smiled a little and shut the book showing the writer to James.  
  
"Edgar Allan Poe", he read.  
  
James looked at the girl with a small baffled smile on his face. He realised that even after four and a half years of practically living in the same room, he had never really talked to the girl.  
  
"How come your, um, still here?" James asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
Lily looked up realising she couldn't get rid of this boy that easily: " I could ask you the same question. But I wouldn't want to make you lie", she said quietly looking down at her lap. Lily had always been a loner. She felt that no one had ever wanted to get to know her before and didn't quite know how to be with this boy.  
  
James looked at her puzzled. What was the girl talking about? James kept quiet, he was afraid of what he could find out.  
  
Both just stared into the fire for a while. James was drousy and warm. He had forgotten where he was and with whom, and felt safe.  
  
"I wonder how bananas burn?" This was a pretty typical sentence from the tired boy's mouth. He was a funny boy and usually came up with the craziest solutions to problems with the marauders. The only problem was that half of his ideas were dangerous to try. He also had a habit of thinking aloud and thus giving there plans away.  
  
The girls presence had slipped James' mind and he jumped a little when Lily said: "I would think they turn black and smelly", with a serious face, still staring into the fire.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the girl, but turned his eyes quickly back to the fire:"I wonder if I could do the same with Snape's hair?" he said wearing an evil grin.  
  
Lily didn't seem amused. She wasn't going to get involved in the issue though. She had no plans to ruin the marauders plans and make herself seen. There was silence once again.  
  
Lily hugged her knees and turned her gaze to the boy just to find him looking at her too. Without thinking about it he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Lily smiled and ran her own through her hair also. The boy stayed serious and moved his hand once more through his dark head. So did Lily, only this time she did it slower and closed her eyes looking as if she enjoyed it more than anything.  
  
James laughed and rubbed his face in his hands with half closed eyes. He felt as though he could just laugh all night with no reason.  
  
He had slumped down in the chair and his hands were hanging loosely down the side of the armrests.  
  
Suddenly Lily got the urge to climb into his lap and snuggle under his arm. She got startled of her own mind. Where had this thing come from? She shook the idea off as quickly as it had come, but didn't feel very casual anymore. She didn't want to be like one of the other girls who giggled each time they saw James or asked him out in the library with a big group of friends listening behind a shelf.  
  
So she smoothly said:"My, my, look at the time. I must be off already, I need to get my beauty sleep", she grinned at herself, not caring if the boy understood her joke.  
  
James looked after her as she rose and went to the stairs of the dormitory. He wrinkled his forehead in thought. He noticed how her wavy hair fell beautifully on her back and the hem of her robes dragged behind her. He didn't want to take his eyes off her.  
  
At the top of the stairs she turned once more and said:  
"Oh, yes, and James, if I were you I'd be a bit more careful."  
  
The boy quickly forgot her hair and concentrated on prosessing her words in his head: "How so?" he asked.  
  
Lily went on, trying not to get lost in the deep blue eyes of the boy: "I don't believe I'm the only one whose noticed a stag and a dog together in the grounds at night", she almost whispered and looked at her shoes.  
  
James gasped. Lily started climbing the stairs again. 


	2. nightly meetings

A/N: boo!! Life goes on. Where's that unwishing well.. Lal al all.. hard to keep up? . oh, well, sorry. Enjoy the read.  
  
Sirius comes into the picture in this chapter. I think I should be able to choose at least four characters from the list. Oh, well. I guess they don't think that anyone would write such a lame story as this one. ;)  
  
I have written a description of the characters which was supposed to come before anything else, but since it was completely irrelevant I decided not to post it here. But if you two readers I have had would like to read it please tell me.  
And as you have seen, I suck at summaries, so you could write one for me!! I am such a cheat. Maybe we could hold a small contest! Hmmm.  
  
(This is reconstructed also. I added a 'scene' with Hagrid but I have no idea how to do his accent. So if I ever find a willing beta-reader they could give me a few precious hints.)  
  
Disclaimer: as before only BIGGER.. ok. I'll calm down now. I mean I own nothing. I've eaten swedish candy. or actually choclate.. mmm. chocolate  
  
Night  
  
If you would have walked past the Gryffindor tower that night, you would have most probably, noticed a very faint trembling around. Most witches and wizards would have just gone on their way not wondering about it too much. This was Hogwarts anyway, weird things happen.  
  
But no witches or wizards were around at that time of the night. (Even the ministry wizard had gone to sleep already realising how useless he was.) None were there to witness the very small tinkering of the glass cabinet doors or how all the paintings had mysteriously emptied.  
  
Causing all this commotion, breaking the nightly peace at Hogwarts was the biggest party ever since 1902 when William McMillian had finally after twelve hard working years graduated from the school. And that party had been held by the teachers!  
  
Life was all rosebuds for the four boys we all know so well by know. Well, at least it had been today. The winning of this seasons probably most challenging game, (against Ravenclaw) the praises they got, the fun they had, and the beautiful spring day were certainly enough reason for that too.  
  
The party had been going on non stop for five hours now, and being in the center of attention can be very exhausting. So, one of the very fortunate boys had decided to take a break. Leave for a minute.  
  
He squeezed himself through the crowd trying to get to the portrait hole.  
  
" And where do you think your going young man? Not escaping for your own little bash are you now?" it was Edna a seventh year Gryffindor, and head of their quidditch team.  
  
James sighed in despair,  
"No, no, never! How dare you accuse me of such felany! I was just going to retrieve some more of that lovely pumpkin juice from the kitchens to moisturize your lovely throat", the boy bowed, acting suddenly very handsome.  
  
But Edna couldn't be surprised. She was in the game at once,  
"Aah! Very well then, you have my permission to go, this time, but only because of your proper reasons", she bowed too and pushed the portrait open.  
  
"Right behind you James!" came a loud shout from behind them. Sirius ran towards them with a herd of girls trying to reach him, only finding themselves on the floor giggling, hard.  
  
"G'day Edna", said Sirius and leaped out of the room. James followed quickly behind him, after kissing the girl's hand.  
  
The two boys closed the portrait behind them and stepped into total quietness. The fat lady was sleeping,an empty bottle of wine beside her.  
  
"Aah! The bliss!" Sirius stretched and walked along full of energy. James just hum a small tune and followed a dreamy look in his eyes. He was feeling very calm and tired, just then. Though even his thoughts could not stop him from noticing, the small wavy red dot in the distance down below.  
  
"Oh fuck", he mouthed, snapping back to reality.  
  
"What now?" asked Sirius, who had noticed the boy's sudden leaning over the window sill.  
  
"nothing, nothing", James said turning slowly, but keeping his eyes on the dot as long as he could.  
  
"Ummm, Sirius", James hesitated.  
  
"Yeees?", the boy asked lifting one eyebrow patiently.  
  
"Something came up, you go to the kitchens alone. We'll meet back in the common room, soon".  
  
"Fine, whatever", Sirius shrugged and went on.  
  
***  
Now the story devides into two.  
Here comes James.  
***  
  
James took the opposite direction as Sirius. He waited until the other boy had turned around the corner, and started running like crazy. He flew down the three flights of stairs remaining and smashed into the great doors.  
  
"fuck fuck fuck", the door seemed heavier than usual. Finally after two hard minutes of pushing the door with all his might, he yanked and fell, exhausted, out to the grounds.  
  
"Lily!" he cried, fearing the worst, and ran towards the red dot. The dot rolled around a couple of times and started giggling, it was surrounded by bright little lights that were dancing around happily.  
  
When James finally reached the girl, he realised just what had happened. He started laughing. A laughter of great relief and maybe even a bit of hysteria. He fell on to the ground next to the girl. The girl sat up bewildered and asked:  
  
" What's wong Jamsie-Wamsie? Why awe you laughing?" James sat up, still laughing, hugged the girl tightly and said:  
  
"It was the faeries! The faeries! C'mon now Lily we have to run!" James stood up and started running almost dragging Lily behind him.  
  
"But I don't want to gooo, the tinkerbells are so pweeeeeetty."  
  
"No buts now, young lady. It's way past your bedtime" , James said grinning broadly.  
  
They reached the stairs to the castle in no time, and James agreed to stop. Lily started dancing around falling down once or twice. James still breathing heavily said: "Calm down now Lily, you'll be fine in a sec." Lily sat down beside James on the steps obediently. She yawned and put her head on the boy's shoulder. James smiled:  
  
"I guess you weren't listening in class".  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lily in a moment of soberness.  
  
"The faerie dust, it works a lot like alcohol, it'll dissolve into the fresh air in a few minutes time".  
  
"Oh, that, yeah. But what if I don't want it to dissolve?" James frowned, this sounded like a bad case of dustism was evolving.  
  
The girl let out a series of supressed giggles. James smiled and fell down on his back. Lily calmed down and said:  
  
"Of course I've been listening. Fool! They caught me by surprise". The two were staring at the stars.  
  
"So, what were you doing out here?" James asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Umm, well, you see I'm not very fond of the parties held up there, I find them very boring sometimes, and well, I thought I'd be out of the way, Hagrid promised me a place to sleep for tonight." Lily said this in one breath, obviously embaressed: "You?".  
  
"Actually I was getting more pumpkin juice when I saw you and I thought something had happened and.." James's voice trailed away. Lily looked anguished and stared at her own feet. James thought he could see a little blush on her face. He explained it as wishful thinking and took a deep breath, saying and rescuing himself:  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better start leaving" , James stood up helping the girl by her hand.  
  
"Let's go see Hagrid before we go up. I bet he would be delighted to offer us some tee", Lily said already heading for the cabin. After a few steps they noticed they were still holding hands and smiled at each other akwardly letting go.  
  
Hagrid opened the door quickly obviously waiting for Lily. When he saw that James was with her he stopped and stared at the couple for a long while. James found this weird, but Lily didn't seem to notice anything.  
  
"Evening Hagrid, I'll be sleeping in my dorm after all. We just came to pay a visit", Lily explained. " I hope you don't mind".  
  
"No no, not at all. Come on right in", he said snapping out of it and moving out of the way.  
  
The two sat down at the table as Hagrid went to heat up some water.  
  
"I talked to the centaurs tonight", he said: "they were rejoicing about something. They said that the dark lord wouldn't be long anymore". He was still staring at the two with his hands on his hips, his forehead wrinkled. It was obvious to James that that hadn't been the only thing the centaurs had told him.  
  
"That's great news. You didn't happen to come across my trans books while at it did you?", James asked hoping to change the subject into something that wouldn't give him the creeps.  
  
"Nope, sorry boy", Hagrid answered turning to the kettle again.  
  
Lily looked at him questioningly.  
  
James just shrugged and said: "Snape's revenge".  
  
Lily grinned and said: "Good for him!"  
  
James looked shocked and threw a napkin at her.  
  
Lily laughed and had her own revenge.  
  
After some tee and quite a while the two were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes to Hagrid and left leaving him once more staring at the two.  
  
"You didn't notice anything strange about Hagrid did you?" James asked Lily while holding the castle doors open for her.  
  
Lily looked at him and said: "As a matter of fact yes I did. But I thought he was just tired or wondering why you were with me in the middle of the night". Lily looked away when saying the last part of the sentence and started her way to the stairs.  
  
"Your probably right", James agreed and closed the door quietly behind them  
  
In the middle of their journey James heard something from behind them. He stopped and listened carefully. Yes, it was definitely footsteps.  
  
"Shit" he whispered and threw the girl and himself behind a suit of armour. Lily standing back against the wall, knew that now was not the time to question.  
  
Both listened intently, breathing. James noticed suddenly how close he was to Lily. He could feel her heart beating in her chest. He looked at the girl who had closed her eyes frightened. He wanted so much to just hug her, let her know that this was really nothing. Lily opened her eyes and caught the boy's stare. She didn't let go of it.  
  
The footsteps came closer and interrupting the teenagers, a voice said calmly: "This is not like that", it was Sirius.  
  
*** Back in time  
Here comes Sirius  
***  
  
Sirius shrugged and went on. When James got something in his mind, you just couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He turned the corner, heard running behind him, smirked a little to himself, wondered for a while if he should go after the boy, decided not to, and noticed the white figure in front of him.  
  
He quickly dove for shelter behind an old statue, praying that it wasn't Peeves. The figure was moving away from him quietly. He stared for a little while after it and decided, relieved, it was human.  
  
A girl in a bathrobe actually, walking calmly and steadily.  
  
In his own little Sirius way he thought "oh, what the heck", and ran to the girl.  
"Hi, I'm Sirius", he said holding out his hand.  
  
The girl jerked, breathed deeply, looked at him from head to toe and finally said calmly: "I know very well who you are" and started walking again.  
  
Sirius could not be put off that easily.  
"So, what brings you here at this time of the night?"  
  
The girl sighed, and in her own little way she thought: "oh, what the heck", and said:  
"I was actually taking a nice warm bath, since I can't take the sulking of my roommates" she was still walking, more rapidly now: "Congratulations by the way".  
  
Sirius took a fake blush on to his face (one of his trademarks): "Oh, it was nothing".  
  
The girl didn't even glance at him. By now, even though the girl wasn't exceptionally beautiful, but looked utterly normal, Sirius the world famous womanizer was determined to get her.  
  
"So, you're in Ravenclaw, nice house. Very nice girls actually", Sirius went on casually. The girl simply looked at him, shortly, and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, come on, I was only kidding", he said skipping in to the front of the girl, facing her, making her stop. The girl tried to go round him, but Sirius made it impossible.  
  
"Look let's start all over again. Hi, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. And you are?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised adorably. He put his hand out and waited. The girl, seeing that she had no other option, took his hand gently and said:  
  
"Anoesis, Anoesis Bridge. Pleas. um, bye" , she made a dive under Sirius's arm. But two years of hard training in quidditch had made Sirius a lot quicker than you could guess by the outside.  
  
"Not so fast. Just walk with me a sec. It can't be that terrible. Look I'll escort you back to your house. Assuming that you were going there?"  
  
Anoesis looked extremely frustrated, but nodded: "Fine if that'll help me get rid of you".  
  
"Ooo, mean", Sirius looked offensed. He soon realised that this tactic wouldn't go for the girl. She wasn't the boyish humor kind of type.  
  
He decided to try tactic number two and said:  
"So, your parents sound like nice people".  
  
Anoesis looked at the boy puzzled. She smiled to herself for an almost unnoticable period, like remembering something good, safe.  
  
"How so?", she finally asked.  
  
"Your name, I love it", Sirius explained as if it were obvious. The girl smiled again:  
  
"Yes, it is quite eccentric isn't it?"  
  
"That's the good part", Sirius said.  
  
"Your name isn't exactly normal either, to tell the truth", Anoesis reminded him.  
  
"No, but it's a name for something else, it's not really mine, really" Sirius said as they came to a stairwell.  
  
"Let's sit for a while", he suggested.  
  
Anoesis looked at him for a while, shrugged and sat down.  
"But all words are names for something", she continued.  
  
Sirius couldn't deny that: "Yes, but not so obviously. So what does your name mean?"  
  
"It was some kind of feeling, I can't quite remember", Anoesis said  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. Some kind of feeling, I mean that's so great", Sirus said enthusiastically.  
  
Anoesis smiled and looked at the boy again. She didn't want to be naïve and believe every little gesture of the boy, but he seemed nice enough.  
  
"Ah yes, but Sirius, the famous dog star. It's remarkable, believe it or not. It seems to work on most girls", she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sirius smiled and and looked at the girl eyes sparkling: "But it won't work on you?", he asked with a hint of flirt in his voice.  
  
Anoesis stared at him and his straight nose for a long while. She could see why girls fell for a guy like this one. Heck, she was almost doing it herself right now.  
  
"Nah. I need a bit more effort", she finally said.  
  
"Well then, may I ask you for a dance?" Sirius said rising up and bowing holding out his hand.  
  
Anoesis looked at the boy smiling: "How could I refuse?"  
  
Sirius lifted her up and was soon twirling her around the hallway full- speed. The two were having a great time as Anoesis dipped Sirius on her knee and he fell to the floor with a crash. He smiled and wiped his forehead with the sleave of his robes.  
  
"Maybe we could go to the shower of the famous prefect's bathroom you've just come from", Sirius said with a wink of an eye.  
  
Anoesis smiled helping him up. Sometimes it felt good to be an object, even an object for a player like this one. But she knew who she was and what she was about. "I dare say you're not going to live to see that day Sirius", she said causing Sirius to give her the puppy eyes.  
  
She laughed but didn't give up. "I really have to be going now. My friends will think I drowned", they had taken almost two hours.  
  
Sirius changed his expression reluctantly. To his surprise he noticed that he had enjoyed the girl's company.  
  
"Maybe we could meet again some time. Like how about next weekend at Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked suprisingly shily.  
  
The girl looked like she had just seen a cat get run over by a car. He had become serious too suddenly. It almost made her think that he was for real:  
"Sirius, I know your reputation, and even though you're a really nice guy, I just, you know".  
  
Sirius didn't know. No one had ever refused his invitation before.  
  
"This is not like that", he said truthfuly. They passed a suit of armour.  
  
Anoesis looked at the boy with great disbelief: "Yes, it is", she said so sure of herself.  
  
A/N:Please review! It means a lot to me. I mean just look at that cute little box down there.. don't you just have the sudden urge to click it? 


	3. week

A/N: extreme fluff. I was supposed to make this chapter a bit more angsty, but believe or not I couldn't think of how to continue after that. If you think this is absolutely too cliché happy ending style tell me, and I'll be happy to write a new ending to this one. I just took the easy way out.  
  
Thank you all the people who reviwed me, it really helped me get this chapter out this quickly. I know it's not really very good but I had to get the story to continue somehow.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
  
Week  
  
The following week held in itself overwhelming feelings and people. Sirius was positively chasing Anoesis while the girl tried her best to ignore him. James and Lily on the otherhand seemed to bump into each other all the time.  
  
One especially green and windy evening James was studying hard in the library. He was sitting on the floor trying to concentrate and actually learn something when someone sat down beside him. "Good evening James", it was Lily. James couldn't help but smile: "Evening Lily", he almost whispered. There was no one else there. Lily looked at the boy trying to explain to herself what made him so different. James was still looking at his book, but having now great difficulties forming words out of the letters that stood there. "Wonderful weather isn't it?" the girl asked grinning to herself. She found weather a very good conversation starter. "As a matter of fact, yes, it is", James said, puzzled. He looked at the girl. She was trying hard to concentrate on the wooden ceiling. He brought his hand up to the girl's face. She immediately closed her eyes, enjoying, breathing. She nudged her face against his hand like a puppy. She loved his touch. James smiled, he took his other hand to her face also, molding her charachteristics. Neither one had any idea what was going on. Lily opened her eyes took his hands in hers winked and ran off. James didn't know what had hit him.  
  
Anoesis was up to her neck with her whole life situation. She found Sirius extremely charming and still was well aware how much pain he could cause her. She had decided after that one night not to give in. But she was a sensible girl, and she had already lived through many kinds of things. In her subconcious she knew that anything could happen.  
  
On Thursday five days after thair encountering and exactly three weeks until summer break, she decided to actually talk to the desperate boy. She lead him by the hand to the Ravenclaw common room. It was lunch period and no one was there. She sat him down on one of the Comfy armchairs, sat down herself and stared at the poor boy. Sirius smiled adorably: "What did you have in mind bringing me here?" he winked. Anoesis didn't smile: "I need to be left alone", she said still staring straight into the boy's dark eyes. " No, you need company. Really Anoesis, I've never felt like this towards anyone before", Sirius said sincerely. "And towards how many girls haven't you felt like this before before?" Anoesis asked sarcastically. Sirius sighed: "I may use my natural charm sometimes, but I never lie. Never. And remember girls chase me not the otherway around. You really have the wrong picture of me." Anoesis put her head down massaging her temples. She was going through an enormous mental battle inside her head. A pair of Ravenclaw third graders went past the two looking at Sirius suspiciously. When the dormitory door shut behind them you could clearly hear hysterical giggling. Anoesis looked at the door and closed her eyes. She could just picture the girls dreaming of Sirius, of the boy sitting right across her not willing to let her be. She realised it could cause a lot of trouble on top of everything else.  
  
"Just stop chasing me ok? That's all I ask", she said finally, feeling very unsure inside. But Sirius clever as he was, had interpreted the meaning of the girl's pause. He bent forward and took her warm hand in his. The girl shivered. "No", Sirius said. Anoesis sighed once more "better get it over with", she thought and said: "Fine then", she threw herself on her back on to the sofa she was sitting on and cried out dramatically hand on forehead: "Take me then, take me Sirius! Now once and for all! Take me, I can't bear this pain anymore!" Anoesis had thought that if she offered herself, if she just got the whole process over with Sirius would leave her alone. She had been raised in the heart of london and was no simple or weak girl. She had her own way of playing the game.  
  
To her unwilling surprise and sorrow, Sirius looked at her sadly. He closed his eyes tightly and put his head in his hands. Anyone could see his pain. He breathed deeply and slowly for a few times, rose up from the chair and turned towards the exit of the house. Anoesis just looked after him puzzled. This was not what was supposed to happen. She had to decide, quickly.  
  
"Sirius", she said. Sirius stopped and breathed. He had wished that this would happen: "Yes?" Silence. Sirius, having a lot of experience in these things also, knew what to do. Girls were like this, you had to help them a little. But to his surprise just when he was turning around he could feel a pair of arms wrapping around him. He smiled broadly, this girl was different. He turned around so that he was facing the girl, and took his strong arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. So did she. Their kiss was short but good. It felt right. I wish I could say that there were sparks flying in the air, but that doesn't really ever happen. They both knew it too.  
  
"Oh Anona", the speaker was a tall skinny girl who had just entered the room wearing Slytherin robes. Sirius srunched his forehead: "Anona. Hmph?" he said in a puzzled way, and took his other arm from the girl. Anoesis smiled: "Sirius, this is my friend Arabella, she's in Slytherin." Arabella speaked with a delightful scottish accent: "Oh darling, you know your out of your mind, don't you?" she said coming towards the girl. She kissed Anoesis on both of her cheeks and took her head between her own hands, scrunching the cheeks into a fish mouth. Anoesis couldn't stop smiling: "Yesh Bella, I dow", she said with great difficulty. "Good, but remember, I'll always be here for you. And you", this was adressed to Sirius, "Don't you even dare hurting this girl here." "No, ma'm. It never even crossed my mind", he said amused. "Good", she wiped something off Anoesis' cheek with her thumb, looked pleased and was on her way towards the dormitories: "Anyway, I just came here to borrow your Trans book, I seem to have lost mine."  
  
Sirius smiled as he looked at the girl walking into the dormitory, he then took Anoesis once again in his arms: "Nice girl" "Extraordinaire", said Anoesis and they closed in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: So? Actually the most interesting parts come later. But tell me if my writing is any good. If you don't I'll blow up, like this: PUM! You wouldn't want that to happen now would you? 


	4. Last days

A/N: damn this.. just fluff, fluff, fluff. What can I do? I'm a bloody hormonic teen. Just read and enjoy.  
  
The last days  
  
Lily and James had been left by weird coincidences in the astronomy tower alone.  
  
Remus had had one of his great ideas again, and had blown up something very peculiar in the corner of the room, which made James instantly the culprit in the professors point of view. The blow had rattled some nearby bookshelves and a chinese vase had fallen from the edge, which Lily had dived to catch accidentally knocking down her own table whereas the crystal ball that she was mastering fell to the floor breaking into hundreds of pieces. This of course, to the menstruating professor was completely clumsy little Lily's fault.  
  
Now, if the crystal ball had been some ordinary glass ball, it would have been easy to repair it in a matter of seconds, but being a genuine crystal ball it was filled with a magical substance only preduced in the dry heart of the Sahara.  
  
So by the end of the class, the mighty professor told Lily to clean up the mess, and had James help her with the task seeing that he needed to learn an extra lesson.  
  
They were both thrilled. There were only three days left of school, and they had lost Gryffindor ten points.  
  
James was smiling sweetly when they had finished the job.  
  
"I smell", he said. The room was particulary hot on an early summer day like that one. And teenagers sweat. This caused the girl to smile too.  
  
"Really? I can't smell anything", she said.  
  
"You would have to come a bit closer", James said smiling. Some kind of fumes in the room had gotten to the teenagers. Lily snorted, but by some weird whim crawled closer to James and smelled his face only inches away from it.  
  
"Nope, still nothing", she said and kissed the boy on the nose. "You taste fine too."  
  
"Oh", the boy said and kissed the girl on the lips, "So do you."  
  
They sat there both smiling at each other like fools until the professor came in still in the heat of her rage:  
  
"What are you still doing here? Out you two NOW!" she screamed, having a hard time coping with herself.  
  
The couple left quietly and slowly without a word. Having strolled a few steps away from the classroom and it's hypnotizing fumes, neither of them knew what to say. Lily was breathing deeply trying to forget her throbbing head, and James felt extremely tired. He pulled the girl into a bathroom which was luckily empty.  
  
He brought his arms around her waist and stared her in the eyes for a moment, trying to find out what was really happening. What this girl was about. He placed his lips against hers and and tasted the sweet sense of tee that came from them. They broke off after a moment. The girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she took James's hands from her, turned around and left, once again.  
  
James was left standing in his place feeling extremely stressed.  
  
.......  
  
By the last day of school Sirius and Anoesis were frequently seen together. They would glance at each other mysteriously from time to time, steal into empty classrooms and skip lessons. They would sit on the stairs in the middle of the night and rub each others backs on lunch breaks. They just were.  
  
The last train trip to London was packed so they shared a compartment with the marauders and some of their friends. James had never seen Sirius this happy before.  
  
Anoesis was sitting across Sirius resting her head on Peter's shoulder while Sirius rubbed her feet. She had made very good friends with the marauders and had found herself in trouble with the boys a bit too often.  
  
Maurice Longbottom was also one of the marauders' good friends. He had just graduated seventh year, and was now heading home for the last time. He peeked into the compartment on his way to the traditional seventh grade fools.  
  
"God, you guys bring back so many memories. I remember when I was still young and innocent. Enjoy it while you can kids!"he said and left leaving them all smiling.  
  
"Wonder what he's taken. Innocent.. ha!" said Peter.  
  
"Yes.ha!" said sirius and through a pillow at Peter for no reason.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Peter but anyway through the pillow back with twice the might.  
  
Soon there was a massive fight going on with the four disturbed boys and girl. Sirius squeezed himself from under the pile and sneeked out of the compartment.  
  
James followed, wishing to talk to the boy. He had missed the old Sirius.  
  
"So, Sirius what are your intentions towards Anoesis?" James asked in a fatherly way.  
  
"Do not fear sir, I shall ask for her hand as soon as it is convienent" Sirius explained.  
  
"No really, Sirius. You're getting mighty close with that girl. I don't want to see her fall from those heights" James said seriously this time.  
  
"James, darling. I thought you at least could see that this is not like that at all. She is... she's .. great, that's all I can say", Sirius scrunched his eyebrows in thought.  
  
"Really? Are you absolutely sure? This is not just one of your points? This is for real?", James said.  
  
"hmm-mmm. You really don't have any idea do you?", he said just walking forward.  
  
"I think I just might", James said after a while. Sirius looked at him quizzically.  
A/N: believe me, there is going to be angst in about three chapters time. And I apoligize for this chapter. I'm feeling very weird right now, and I just watched blue lagoon on tv. That should explain all the fumes. Just review to tell me if I should write any more and if you actually want the angst. Thanks to aholic, you already mean a lot to me. Scary huh? 


	5. Sweet Sixth Grade

A/N: here it is finally. Enjoy please. And you must review, otherwise I'll find you into my hands and make you eat bugs grilled with tomato sauce.* sweet smile * Have fun!.  
  
Sweet Sixth Grade  
  
So the summer came. The beautiful bright and sunny days just flew past for most humane creatures roaming the surface of the earth. James and Lily did not live too far away from each other and saw each other at least for a week in both of their vacation months.  
  
"Lily, darling, what shall we do today?" asked James from the blazing haired girl laying next to him. They were staying at Lily's house in having slept for a week in rooms located in separate wings at James' parents' manor. His father had not been home at all, and his mother was questioning Lily all the time with drunken curiosity. All in all their stay at James' had not been very enjoyable but enlightening anyway.  
  
Now with the first chance he got James crept into the same bed as his Lily.  
  
"Oh hello James", she whispered smiling, only having the energy to be remotely surprised of his sudden appearance. She gave him a small kiss on the lips and turned around so that she was facing him.  
  
"I don't know.." Lily said tiredly. "We could go swimming"  
  
"I didn't bring my swimming suit" James whispered fumbling with her curls.  
  
"Who said anything about swimming suits?" Lily smiled mischievously.  
  
James smiled too and brought his lips to the girl's soft mouth. They kissed passionately and suddenly Lily was completely awake. James took his hands to her smooth back and roamed it's bumps and valleys. Lily wrapped her legs around the boy and James removed her shirt.  
  
*******  
  
In the meanwhile Sirius sat at his desk trying to make as little sound as possible. He had a big family and because of the six kids and only three bedrooms, he shared his with his younger brother Tino. Tino was asleep and apparently dreaming something very pleasant.  
  
"Come here Rachael. I won't bite. Tee hee hee"  
  
Sirius smiled to himself, he was going to get so much from his brother with this information.  
  
He continued to type the letter he was writing to -whoelse but- Anoesis. Sirius lived in Northern Ireland, while as Anoesis in the heart of London. They were not able for many reasons to see each other all summer. He was missing her so much:  
  
Dear Anona, my love. I miss you.  
  
That was all he had written so far. His muse was far away anyway. Still two weekl until their meeting on the Hogwarts train. He looked at the full moon in the sky. Remus at least was sure to be having an even lousier night than he was.  
  
Sirius resigned his writing and went to bed listening still intently for any confessions from his brother. Unfortunately even his brother had seemed to calm down and nothing was to be heard except his even breathing. Sirius sighed, the whole world seemed to sleep, except him.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Lily and James had met in the Leaky Cauldron at eight o'clock, because James had apparently misplaced his Defence of the dark arts book and needed to buy a new one. It was the day of their departure and both knew, that they were in quite a hurry. James' father had promised to throw their trunks to the station on his way to work.  
  
They were standing in the line of the bookstore laughing and teasing each other playfully when Severus Snape came up to them.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do I see here? Potter and the muggliest muggle in the whole school? How low can you go James?" Snape was James' worst enemy but their bullying had been on hold for the last half year. Now that he came like this and insulted James' girlfriend was really an outrage.  
  
James was already reaching for the throat of his enemy when Lily scowled:  
  
"What are you talking about Snape? We just happened to meet outside the store." James looked at Lily puzzled, what was going on?  
  
"You're saying, that were not allowed to talk to each other? With that logic I might say something's going on between you and Lucius", Lily turned to face the cash register and mumbled to herself, but clearly enough that both of the boys heard her: "I knew it all along." Lily grabbed a book from a counter near her. She looked at the book, Get to know the witch inside you By Edvard Rodriguez, and laughed.  
  
James looked at her and smiled. He then brought his stare back to the curious boy next to him.  
  
"Yes?" asked Severus.  
  
"You heard her. What have we ever done to you?" unconciously using the form we, got Snape suspicioous, but ever since a small incident had happened last year, Severus had been keeping his hands off James pretty well. He scowled at the boy but left anyway.  
  
James tried to wrap his arms around Lily and give her a small kiss on the neck, but the girl stubbornly pushed him way. James was about to ask something when Lily brought her finger to his lips and said: "We'll talk outside", and she proceeded to buy the self-help book she had just discovered.  
  
"I think we should keep this a secret", Lily said quietly on their way from Diagon Alley.  
  
"What? Why?" James asked. He didn't see the logic in the girl's statement.  
  
"Well, you saw how Snape reacted. They're all going to be the same. We won't have any privacy". Lily explained.  
  
"I don't mind. They'll get used to it, really. They're not as childish as you might think"  
  
"Believe me James, our life would be a living hell", James looked at the girl surprised, what was this all?  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked and took his arms around her waist. She looked around suspiciously and finding no one familiar, hugged the boy:  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous."  
  
KING'S CROSS  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Anona!" They ran, and they hugged and they kissed and they hugged and they kissed and they twirled around.  
  
Anona's parents stood aside looking touched. They knew their girl, and they realised that this was not just a small infactuation. A tear formed on the mother's eye. Anona came dragging Sirius along and introduced him to her parents.  
  
"Good day", Sirius said stiffly.  
  
Anona's mother smiled: "Yes a very good day isn't it?"  
  
"Nice to meet you", said her father taking his hand roughly. "You take care of our girl now."  
  
Sirius looked at Anona and smiled: "Of course", he said relaxing.  
  
"Oh well, we must be off now", said Anona's mother: "there's this protest against umm. something extremely bad at twelve o'clock. We're going as Spock and his giraffe."  
  
Sirius looked wide-eyed at the two leaving. Anona smiled and put her hands around him.  
  
"My parents", she said.  
  
"Yes, I noticed", said Sirius and hugged the girl tightly.  
  
They were sharing a compartment with his brother and some of his brother's fourth grade friends. Sirius liked to feel cool sometimes. Anoesis didn't mind. She fell asleep almost immediately, head in Sirius's lap.  
  
James and Lily had managed to get a compartment all to themselves. James was sitting on the floor between Lilys legs on the floor and Lily was playing with his hair. They talked about each other.  
  
And the train left.  
  
"So, Tino, who's Rachael?" Sirius asked his little brother.  
  
"Rachael?" Tino asked obviously not able to recall the dream. His friends laughed with their loud teenage voices.  
  
Just then Remus peeked in to the compartment: "Oh, here you are. Look, have you seen James anywhere? I've got the books he wanted, I'll forget them if I don't give them now."  
  
Sirius shrugged: "Nope, sorry. Have you checked the front part of the train?"  
  
"I was just going there", Remus said. "Oh yes, and Tino, Rachael is waiting for you out here."  
  
Sirius grinned hugely and shook Remus' hand manly before he left to the front part of the train. Sirius had had just enough time at the platform to explain to the marauders his brothers dream and the whole thing was obviously planned by Remus.  
  
Remus went on knocking on and checking every compartment. Inside the compartment Remus was looking for, James stood up slowly as he heard the knock. He slided the door open and smiled:  
  
"C'mon in old pal." Remus bowed and stepped in surprised to find Lily there as well.  
  
"How has your summer been?" James asked sitting across Lily who was looking at him with a desperate expression. He remembered their secret and acted as if with a friend only.  
  
"The usual, the usual. We visited Greece with my aunt. A very useful trip", Remus answered glancing at Lily suspiciously now and then.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" he asked almost smiling. Remus knew James from head to toe and could sense some electricity in the air.  
  
Lily realised it and put her finger to her mouth shhhushing Remus sweetly.  
  
Remus bowed his head slightly towards Lily:  
  
"As you wish m'am", he turned to James and gave him a book.  
  
"I must leave now, but I'll be back do not fear", he saluted and left closing the door behind him.  
  
Remus sighed happily and said: "young love" , and left to the other end of the long train.  
  
A/N: You must review you must! The future of these young people is depending on it!  
And you must be interested in finding out the angsty twists I've got in my back pocket?! 


	6. problems?

A/N: Well, I've read the book now finally. I didn't get it till last week, because of some stupid postal thingy. Anyway I'm not changing my story even though my picture of Sirius was just a bit wrong. Hope you can still bring yourselves to read this tale of mine. So I wrote this in a day, and I have no idea what it sounds like since I haven't been able to read it the usual 89 times over, so. the point is YOU MUST REVIEW! And you'll make me a happy girl. Thank you now read.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I'm not smart enough to come up with any of this. I got it from the devil. MUAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HA HHA HA HAHAHAHAH AHAH HAHA HAH HA HHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA * pant * hah ha h hiaaiahihaiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh * cough *  
  
Just stuff  
  
Ít was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year only a week after their arrival. Even though Hogsmeade was usually dedicated exclusively to the marauders Sirius had decided to stay at school with Anoesis. The weather had the distinct feel of the last warmth. That kind of cloudy and windy feeling that you have even though the sun is shining.  
  
Sirius and Anoesis were striding on the deserted grounds holding hands. They sat themselves down in a remote corner on a soft dry spot of autumn grass both utterly relaxed.  
  
"It's great to be back", Anoesis said gazing into the sky.  
  
"Yes, it is", said Sirius looking at the few clouds hanging above them. He turned his eyes slowly to the girl, only to find bright blue eyes looking back at him.  
  
"I really missed you", Anoesis sighed bringing her arms around his neck.  
  
Sirius smiled and took his mouth to her mouth, breathing. He could suddenly feel every small bit of Anoesis that was touching him. His stomach turned around and his heart throbbed in his cheast while he moved on top of the girl. She was almost smiling underneath his lips.  
  
He pulled off her robe and t-shirt and proceeded to kiss the girl's navel. Anoesis giggled but stopped abruptly when Sirius started to unbutton her jeans.  
  
"Woa, boy. Slow down", she said holding a small smile: "not here, not now." She looked around them suspiciously and put her shirt back on.  
  
"We could go to the my dorm. It's empty for the whole day now. C'mon", Sirius stood up holding Anoesis' hand.  
  
Anoesis frowned: "No. I don't think so", she said slowly.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked when the message had reached his brain.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for this quite yet", Anoesis said pulling herself up to her feet.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked a little louder now completely confused.  
  
"I'm not ready to have sex with you Sirius or-"  
  
"Don't you trust me after all this?" Sirius was gesturing around him almost shouting now.  
  
"-or anybody else for that matter", Anoesis finished raising her voice a notch now too.  
  
Sirius grunted and turned just slightly away from Anoesis: "When will you be ready then?" he asked.  
  
Anoesis stared at the boy looking disgusted: " I really can't say, sir. But I would hardly like to keep you waiting. I bet there are lots of girls out there who would be honered to surrender to you." She stormed off.  
  
"No, wait. That's not what I meant to mean. I'm." but Anoesis was too far away to hear anything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the meanwhile when the boys had harrased the poor old shop-keeper of the quidditch shop with their questions and made some other shop-keepers happy for a long time they finally arrived at the end of their usual round, the Three Broomsticks.  
  
It was packed.  
  
The only room left was at the back at a taken table. " Look there's Hagrid", Remus shouted pointing to the table. "and Lily", he added in a bit too casual voice.  
  
"Lily?" Peter asked trailing along with the two boys on their way to the back: "Lily who?"  
  
Lily was sitting beside Hagrid on the bench and was in the middle of explaining something to him when the boys showed up.  
  
Remus sat across Hagrid, James across Lily and Peter at the end of the table. Lily stopped her story abruptly as she noticed who had joined them.  
  
"Hello boys", Hagrid bellowed: "Lily was just telling me about her sister, Petunia was it?" Lily nodded.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister", James said obviously surprised, staring hard at Lily. He had barely been able to talk to the girl during the whole week.  
  
"Yeah, well she's moved out already", Lily said looking back at James in an almost nonchalant way.  
  
"I have a sister too", Peter exclaimed. "But she's just five years old. Or was it six?"  
  
"Really?" Lily asked glad to turn the subject away from herself and to have something else to look at then James' eyes. "She must be very cute", Lily said suspiciously interested.  
  
Hagrid looked questioningly at Remus who right then seemed the only sane person in the group.  
  
Remus just shrugged at Hagrid, looked quickly around and asked: "Now how can a simple werewolf like me get any service around a place like this?"  
  
The five of them enjoyed their butterbeers in quite a weird fashion. James kept staring at Lily who kept avoiding his gaze, Hagrid looked brows furrowed between the two and Remus sighed in desperation once in a while rolling his eyes. Only Peter seemed fully concentrated in his drink.  
  
Finally when they were leaving Lily, last in row knocked down her glass so that it hit the floor and broke.  
  
"Woops", she said loudly and steadily enough for James to realise he was wanted.  
  
They both kneeled down under the table to talk.  
  
"What were you trying to do just then?" Lily asked bewildered when she was picking up the shards very slowly.  
  
"Lily, I've just missed you. I haven't seen you for a week now. I miss you", James said adorably.  
  
Lily smiled a little: "you see me every day."  
  
James sighed: "I haven't been able to touch you. You know what I mean. Can't we just stop this nonsense?"  
  
"It's not nonsense. Really. It's just really hard to be out of sight", Lily had gone serious: "Even with an invisibility cloak", she said looking at James with an expression that told him that she had known what she was going to say.  
  
"Fine. How about this? We skip all meals, and stay awake all night to be together", James said still loooking utterly eatable.  
  
Lily smiled and gave the boy a peck on the lips. "Tomorrow night, common room when everyone has gone to bed."  
  
James grinned boyishly and kissed the girl until suddenly they heard from behind them.  
  
"Look, kids you really don't have to clean that up since it's taking so long. I can swish it up with a little be and bop in a jiffy."  
  
It was the round woman who owned the bar.  
  
"No need", said Lily rising up smiling with a perfect shining glass in her hand.  
  
She left James close behind her.  
  
A/N: Now what did I tell you? Oh yes REVIEW! Thank you.  
  
No! don't you dare push that back -button. It surely is quite as easy to push the blue button to the south-west or maybe even easier. It is closer. 


	7. We will be saved

A/N: I have created something horrible. No this chapter is just beautiful fluff. Just forgive me because I was listening to björk's homogenic and felt kind of funny. I've been real busy with school these days and haven't been able to write but I'll try to be faster next time. I had to make J/L happy for once because once again I remembered what would happen to them. I'm not so happy with Sirius and Anoesis though. And I rewrote the first and second chapters and I hate them now. Just don't mind and REVIEW when you're done if you want me to continue the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: same as before. All listen to björk's homogenic. It's a great album.  
  
We will be saved  
  
When the boys finally got back from hogsmeade they found Sirius in their dorm sitting on his bed and staring into nowhere. James' good mood faded away instantly.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius?" he asked as soon as they had closed the door behind them: "You look terrible".  
  
Sirius flinched seeming to notice them just then. He sighed deeply and heart-breakingly: "I'm such an ass", he quietly said.  
  
"Tell us something we don't know", Remus said smiling and climing into his bed.  
  
"I think me and noses broke up." Sirius went on not caring about Remus.  
  
Remus looked down from his bed now worried: "How is that possible? What happened?"  
  
"You think. You're not absolutely sure?" asked James. Peter was snoring by now and James threw a pillow over his face, which made him wake up suddenly and loudly. No one paid any attention.  
  
"I'm such an ass", Sirius repeated.  
  
"What happened?" asked James in his turn calmly.  
  
"I..I was a bit... a bit too persistent", Sirius kind of woke up suddenly: "You know how it is. It's the hormones and all and my life was so different before-"  
  
"You didn't.?!?" Peter was wide awake again.  
  
Sirius looked at him disgusted: "Of course not! God! . I just, you know asked, and well asked again, and again". He looked at the others shamefully.  
  
James smiled. He looked at the boy who seemed so much smaller than usually.  
  
"Sirius, you had a fight", he said sweetly.  
  
"I noticed!" Sirius answered extremely frustrated.  
  
Remus was looking at the boy now too: "A fight doesn't necessarily mean you broke up", he said slowly and clearly.  
  
Sirius looked up at the two like a small innocent puppy. He suddenly had new energy in him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
The boys laughed: "Go apoligize. It's not the end of the world", James answered now already forgetting the problem and turning away from the boy.  
  
"okay", Sirius said an was off.  
  
Remus was still looking at the door after Sirius' departure.  
  
"That ass", he said and turned off the lights.  
  
It didn't take Sirius long to get to the window of the Ravenclaw dorm. He had been their often before to pick up Anoesis for nightly strolls or other such beautiful things. Anoesis' bed was right beside the large window.  
  
The room Sirius was looking into was dark and calm. Moonlight shone from the window and lit a small rectangle on the floor up. It was shining clean and you could see every little hair on the house ferret's back, who liked to sleep with the girls the most. One of Anoesis' dormmates had taken it into her care and it had almost become her personal pet.  
  
No other house had anything like a house pet with them and tales told that the spirit of Ravenclaw had through the years been conjured into a physical form. Usually Ravenclaws were the ones to try out new spells and come up with solutions. They say the ferret had been just another experiment.  
  
Sirius knocked quietly on the window. The ferret looked up with moist eyes and twitched it's nose. The window opened and Sirius could step in quietly without waking anyone up. Sometimes feeding ferrets paid off. He left his broom hovering outside the glass.  
  
Sirius hesitated a while not sure if his intentions were wise, but after looking at the dark hump on the bed by the window he couldn't resist anymore.  
  
He went and sat on the bed so as to better stroke the girl's short hair. She twitched, but didn't wake up. He bowed down and gently blew into her ear. She moaned and stirred a bit more. Sirius breathed deeply and looked at the girl lovingly. He couldn't believe how perfect she was. He couldn't believe how horrible he had felt when she had left him in the grounds.  
  
Sirius knew Anoesis was a light sleeper and didn't want to scare her awake so he just waited. And it didn't take long until she opened her eyes slowly and carefully. Sirius was now sitting on the floor a little way further. He didn't want to shock the girl.  
  
Anoesis blinked and looked at him. She jumped a little but controlled herself. Sirius could see no warmth in her eyes though. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Something or someone turned around beside Anoesis. A hand came from underneath the covers and wrapped itself around her waist. Sirius didn't really mind though. He knew it was Edna who had come to comfort the girl after he had acted like a total like he had acted.  
  
"I'm sorry", he mouthed, afraid to let out one sound.  
  
Anoesis just stared at him with those cold eyes. Sirius knew she was never going to forgive him. He could see himself dying alone in a little dirty cabin, poor and wretched. He was afraid to think it, but he knew that without Anoesis he didn't have a chance in the world.  
  
Her eyes melted but did not become warm. The moonlight shining from them showed only grief, great grief. She pointed to the window and closed her eyes again.  
  
Sirius didn't move. He sat there for half an hour until giving up. He petted the ferret who had now climbed into Anoesis' bed and left through the window feeling worse than he ever had before.  
  
Sirius had stayed in bed all day. James was shameful because he just couldn't care less. Today was the day he would meet Lily in the common room. He couldn't wait.  
  
Lily had slept all morning. She was excited about meeting James, but at the same time a bit frightened. What if the boy brought up the issue again. What if he insisted on telling the whole school of their relationship? At nightfall she walked down the stairs of their dorm heart thumping. James was already waiting for her.  
  
"Good day milady", James said bowing.  
  
"Good evening", Lily smiled as she was closed into James' lap for a slow kiss. Lily didn't really believe anything like this could happen. Especially to her. It felt so unbelievably amazing, that she never wanted to wake up from the dream.  
  
They moved on to the couch and stared into the fire in each others arms. Their was so much to talk about.  
  
"We found something new earlier today", James said resting his head on Lily's stomach. The girl fumbled with the boy's already messy hair.  
  
"Really? There's still more to find?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"Ooh darling you couldn't imagine"  
  
"What did you find?" Lily asked placing a small kiss on the boy's head.  
  
"I'll have to show you that", James said rising up and pulling the girl up with him. "Right now".  
  
Lily looked at him and smiled: "C'mon then", she pulled James to the portrait with all her might.  
  
James laughed and stole a kiss before they climbed out of the common room. They walked slowly and quietly only giggling once in a while. They're hands were intertwined, and once in a while James would give his girl a twirl on their way.  
  
They were heading for the astronomy tower. The tower was empty, even though the fact it was commonly known as a snogging place. James took Lily one story higher still, to an unused attic where the shape of the sloping roof acted as a ceiling. Lily could see no way of getting on the top. They were in the highest tower of Hogwarts which no one was supposed to be interested in. The attic had formerly been used as a storage room but had been left empty now because of some problems with safety.  
  
James put out his candle so that everything went dark.  
  
He smiled and gave the girl a kiss before proceeding to get his wand out. He walked round the small room dragging his wand around the round wall leaving a shimmering silver line. Lily smiled, it was beautiful. She felt so lucky. James came to her from behind and put his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered, so that only she could hear:  
  
"Avtar".  
  
The round sloping roof opened up like an orange peeling itself into six sections. They were left standing in the wind high above the whole castle under the stars. Lily gasped. No moon was out that night and all the stars were brighter than ever before. They could see all the little lights of the castle windows in the dorms. The forest opened before them with these strange dark figures flying out of it once in a while. The milky way shone out in the middle of everything like a heavenly wave. The couple stood in their place for a long time before coming out of the spell. Lily turned around in the boy's lap and kissed him long and slowly. She had never felt quite as safe before.  
  
**************  
  
Hagrid had been taking Fang for an evening walk in the forest and had once again bumped into the centaurs. They didn't seem to be quite as careful nowadays as they used to be. They had said in their deep, lovely, happy voices:  
  
"Tonight is the night when all will be decided, tonight we will be saved".  
  
Hagrid had laughed at them. They had a custom of making everything big and important. There was probably a new generation of dirm (a small tender mammal hunted by centaurs) growing in the forest.  
  
But when he came out of the forest and saw the open tower and the two figures melted into one shadow he added up all the prophecies and found a small tear rolling out of his eye. The two were important.  
  
***********************  
  
James and Lily spent almost the whole night on that tower. Little did they in their happiness know of their unfortunate future.  
  
They left the tower hand in hand, happy and sleepy. Both felt so surreal.  
  
So the shock of the footsteps coming nearer was magnified and James lept behind a statue a bit too quickly crunching Lily against the wall. Lily didn't seem to notice though for she closed her eyes and breathed deeply frightened out of her wits. This time James could hug her and whisper into her ear, making her know that everything was alright.  
  
The footsteps came from Dumbledore and a small strange companion of his.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore was wearing a stern expression and walking quickly.  
  
"I mean that something has been clever and powerful enough to get into Gringrotts last night", said the strange man.  
  
"I mean this something is getting closer to Hogwarts by location and resources. I mean that this is the place they're heading for".  
  
Dumbedore looked worried: "I was afraid you would say that".  
  
The two had advanced to the end of the hallway already while Lily and James stayed hiding. They looked at each other wearing questioning expressions. James wanted so badly to go after the pair, but didn't want the evening with Lily to end quite yet. Lily relaxed soon forgetting about the two and whispered to James with her back still against the wall:  
  
"Remember the last time we were like this", she smiled.  
  
James couldn't help smiling too and nodding. He looked into those green eyes as he had done that one extraordinary night and brushed Lily's hair off her shoulders:  
  
"I remember I wanted to kiss you so badly", he smiled and bit the girl on the nose.  
  
Lily could feel the boy's heart beating. She loved the way the weight of his body was leaning on hers. She kissed him sweetly:  
  
"Well now you can", she was able to say before sinking into the moment. 


	8. Times change

A/N: I'm fed up with school. I've read religion all day today and haven't had any time till now to write these things. Plus I think my writings are getting worse. Well, anyway I'm going to become an exchange student next year so maybe I'll be able to write better stories then.  
  
I am finally getting into the whole thing i've been planning for a long time. This is officially going to be practice for writing sad stuff. Don't worry though I'm not going to forget all the action! :)  
  
Times change  
  
"What's happened?" James asked pulling on his robes. He had been woken up very early by Remus who seemed alarmed.  
  
"The dark lord is strong.." Remus said shocked. The other boys were not in the room. James had no idea what the boy was talking about. He wasn't sure he wanted to either.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked hurriedly. He was getting worried.  
  
"You know Daria, from the third grade? The loud muggle born girl?" Remus asked, looking at James still somehow out of the world.  
  
"Yes, of course what about her?" it took James extreme amounts of self control not to go and shake his friend with all his might. He didn't have the patience for all this extra information.  
  
"It seems as though her family has been murdered."  
  
James fell to his bed again. His mouth opened and he looked at Remus.  
  
"what?", he whispered.  
  
Remus nodded looking at the wooden floor. "Dumbledore fetched her in the middle of the night and she came back just a few minutes ago with a friend all shocked and afraid. She gathered up some stuff and was taken to the hospital wing. She didn't say one word..."  
  
Remus was obviously very shaken by the whole thing. "Sirius and Peter are doing research, I think. They woke me up".  
  
James still couldn't say anything. He could only think about Lily. Her parents were just as muggle as any others.  
  
Just then Peter came rampaging in. He was wide awake.  
  
"The whole school's in shock. They haven't even catched the culprits. They don't have the faintest idea who did it. It could be anyone, like our neighbour or something", he said very quickly.  
  
James and Remus turned their heads toward him. James with his mouth still slightly open.  
  
Peter just looked at them:  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" he asked but went on instantly.  
  
"I think we're either going to be shut in this place or sent home for safety. He-who-must-not-be-named can do practically anything now."  
  
"He broke into Gringrotts a few weeks ago", James said seriously. Both of the other boys turned their heads quickly to the boy.  
  
James explained: "Me and...umm... I suprised Dumbledore and some ministry guy in the hallway. They were talking about it. Even Dumbledore seemed alarmed".  
  
He still couldn't get Lily out of his mind. "Umm, I've got to go", he said going to the door suddenly, slowly and leaving the other two boys staring at him.  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Sirius had been at work. He was standing in the Ravenclaw common room asking for Anoesis. Everyone was quiet but still reluctant to get the girl for the now obviously single boy.  
  
Finally Anoesis came down the stairs hair all messed up and pointy. She looked like she was going to throw up. She couldn't help herself but ran into Sirius's lap hugging him tightly and breathing in his clean smell.  
  
Sirius held his arms away from her for awhile shocked by the sudden turn. Soon he calmed down and put his arms around the girl kissing her on the head in a comforting way. He was very, very relieved.  
  
"Sirius, I'm just really sorry right now. I need you. I really do. Oh dear god... I have to tell you something.." she whispered into his ear.  
  
"It's alright. I'm the one who's sorry. You can tell me anything. Absolutely anything. It's allright", he said still holding her as tight as he could. He could feel his shoulder getting wet from her tears. He didn't feel sad though. He felt just full.  
  
Bypassers were looking at them. A lot of girls looked dissapointed and boys interested. They were obviously still the gossip of the year.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else", Sirius said walking the girl out of the Ravenclaw rooms.  
  
They met Arabella behind a corner. She looked guilty. She stared at Sirius for a while. But hugged Anoesis quickly. She lifted Anoesis's chin a bit to be able to look the girl in the eyes.  
  
"I can't stay Anona. The Slytherins are acting very weird. They'll get suspicious if I'm away too long", she said looking around her. "I just had to tell you that I'm here for you, you know. It's not as bad as you think. Everybody's still pretty safe. There are lots of people here for you." she smiled at Sirius sadly and left very quietly, into the other direction.  
  
Sirius began to realize how serious it was actually getting for Anoesis. He just had no idea why. He took the girl down to an abandoned classroom. He turned a few chairs into a couch and sat down on it pulling Anoesis down with him. He didn't want to seem too agressive, though Anoesis had been gripping his hand very tightly until now.  
  
He looked the girl in her eyes: "Go on then", he said encouragingly.  
  
The girl looked a bit alarmed but proceeded in any case.  
  
"You remeber my mother and father?", she said leaning on to the armrest of the couch and looking away from Sirius. Sirius found himself relaxing a bit too.  
  
"Of course", he said slowly still amazed of the girl.  
  
Anoesis wiped her eyes clean leaving them still red.  
  
"They work in the department of mysteries", she said.  
  
Sirius just looked at her. They had been joking about the department of mysteries for years with the Marauders. It had been a kind of utopia for them. Now that he knew someone who worked there, someone who knew all the secrets, he was surprised to find himself very calm.  
  
"Ok", he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Lot's of the parents of the students here work in the ministry. It's allright. I think", he said bringing his hand to go through the girl's hair.  
  
"You don't get it", Anoesis said still not looking at the boy. She had calmed down completely now and loved the way the boy's hand moved.  
  
"It's the depatment of mysteries. They are in extreme danger. It's the place Voldemort will attack first", her expression was blank.  
  
"I don't want that to happen, Sirius. I don't want them to be there", she seemed suddenly younger. Sirius brought her into his arms once more. He breathed in deeply feeling her warmth against his.  
  
"It's going to be allright. They must have extreme safety cautions there. Plus no one actually knows who they are, do they?", he said calmly.  
  
"I bet they do now. I bet they know everything now", she said. "I've got to send them an owl", sje said jumping up and leaving Sirius alone with his couch.  
  
He turned the couch back and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure that everything that just happened to him was real. He wasn't quite sure if Anoesis was real. He wasn't quite sure of anything. He left back for the Gryffindor common room feeling very alone.  
  
************************************  
  
James had found Lily by the fireplace obviously in deep thought. He had sat casually next to her wishing not to arouse any suspicion among his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, fine. You?" she answered quietly.  
  
"Fine, just fine", James looked at the girl. She seemed to be in some different place.  
  
"Aren't you worried about your parents?" he asked trying to get something out of the girl. The fireplace sizzled and crackled lighting the girl's face up fom one side. She just shrugged.  
  
"Meet me in the grounds next weekend ok?" she said.  
  
James sighed and nodded: "Sure", he said. "Next weekend."  
  
A/N: remember to vote! 


End file.
